Girl in the Mirror
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: I can vividly picture in my mind's eye the day that changed my life completely. genfic, character vignet, oneshot


**_Revised: _**17 April 2006

Note: Dustbunny, thanks for pointing out some small mistakes in the fic. It is mucho appreciated! It improves the overal quality of the fic, I believe. Hehe, I'm glad I finally got around to revising it!

_Date: 7 March, 2006_

_Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Type fic: gen-fic, drabblish shortie_

_A/N: _

_Okies, so here's a fresh new one-shot story for you peepz to enjoy! I have a few announcements first, so read carefully. First up, the majority of my multi-chapter fanfics are on **HIATUS**. For more information regarding this, visit my profile and click on the link that will lead you to my live journal. Secondly, I'm in desperate need of a **beta-reader** who would like to **edit** my work for me, and offer some honest, albeit a little harsh **Constructive Criticism**. My main turf happens to be the **Yu-Gi-Oh fandom**, so I would appreciate it if you specialise in that. Of course a critical eye for grammar and spelling are a must. Well, I'm not saying you have to be a Grammar Nazi or a spelling bee champion, I only ask you know your stuff, mmkay? I happen to be a huge procrastinator, so you don't have to worry you'll be bombed with tons of my writing. My chapters are also known not to be of incredible length, so that also won't be a problem. Well, if you feel brave enough to take on the task of frolicking around in the play yard that is my writing, give me a call. If you do, you'll be huggled to death, and carried on silver….NO…golden platter by me! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Girl in the Mirror" **

**Version: 2**

**Written by: **XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could feel it break. I could hear it crying out.

I don't believe tears liberate the heart, but my heart ached and therefore I squeezed my eyes shut tightlyand spilled useless tears.

I cried, I bawled, I whined; because there was nothing else I could possibly do to convey how miserable I felt.

Of all the questions that flooded my mind only one rang out clearly, _'Why?'_

It was a question without an answer at the time. For a long while I was left to desperately grope around in the dark for an answer to my dilemma. But not until I grew older in spirit and mind did realisation dawn on me.

I can vividly picture in my mind's eye the day that changed my life completely.

The loud roaring of the engine was painful, as it set into motion something unwanted, yet irreversible. I pressed my small hands against the car window feebly in a last desperate attempt to reach out.

I saw a sad little girl in the mirror, tears streaming down her pale porcelain skin, as the car drove away into the night.

I could read a story in her eyes, one of lullabies and goodbyes.

I whispered to her, _"Don't worry, it will be alright. The pain that you're feeling, the sense of loneliness will fade."_

But as she sadly gazed back at me with a watery, shaky smile adorning her face, I knew nothing really works out that easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Owari -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N: _

_Yeah, I know, it's weird. Don't shoot me for it. It's based of off a picture I found on Kokoro no Naka and a scene that takes place in the anime. The words car window and engine should give some obvious hints as to who the 'she' in this fic is. Honestly, if you can't recognise the 'she' in this fic, then what are you even doing in the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom? Shoo! Get out! XD. _

_As always, kindly leave a review on your way out, Constructive Criticism is encouraged, and Flames will be eaten by my lovely friend Mr. Paper Shredder._

_CMG, signing out!_

**Disclaimer: **Look, if I was the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, do you honestly think I would be wasting my time posting fanfics here? I would probably be a good little mangaka and ship off my next manga volume to my publisher. Oh, and not to mention I would be filthy rich by now!


End file.
